The Prophecy of Seven
by Redwolf11
Summary: It's the same plot as the original- with gigantic twists. Where's Harry? And why does everyone think he's dead? A new prophecy. A new adventure. See Harry's first year- but not quite.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy of Seven

Summary: The outcast. The brilliant mind. The manipulative twins. The dangerous child. The dark arts pro. The hero. It's the same plot as the HP series- with big twist. No canon characters, except the professors. A new prophecy. A new adventure. Just read as Jake, Nicholas, Asa, Xavier, Blake, Shane, and Ashton deal with HP's first year- except not his first year.

Rating: K+

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Warnings: Entirely OC, all boy mains, AU, late updates

Characters: OC

A/N: This idea came literally out of no where. I was just sitting on my couch, watching Ellen (TM) when I was just struck with this. Please read and review, I accept criticsm but NOT flames. You flame, you're in for it. Please enjoy! :D

Ch. 1- The Train, The Sorting

Jake slipped through the train, trying to find an empty compartment. He hated being forced to talk to people, because that meant he'd have to tell them who he was. And he wanted to start fresh at Hogwarts. He managed to find one with just a single sleeping boy, so Jake entered quietly and took out his notepad and muggle pencil. Jake had always been told he looked handsome, even at just eleven. Jake had dark brown hair that made his leaf green eyes pop out. He was tall, with long limbs and fingers. He had the look about him that just seemed to scream, "I have a secret!" which Jake hated to no end. He was Half-Blood, no doubt. His parents would never let him forget it. They, like many Half and Pure-Bloods, weren't the biggest fans of muggles, and it rubbed off a bit on Jake. Of course, everyone knew his uncle, which was why he didn't like using his last name. Since his last name wasn't enitirely common, however, he was dreading the first role call.

He lost himself in his writing. He didn't so much like reading as much as writing (most people assumed that if you liked one, you had to like the other) he loved writing because he could control where he got to escape to. He preferred writing about people with abnormal powers- besides wizardry, that is. He got so lost he didn't even notice the boy across from him waking up.

Nicholas yawned silently, stretching. He'd been one of the very first kids on, and after waking up earlier than he was used to he'd taken a little nap. Nicholas had blonde hair and brown eyes, wasn't particularly tall, and had several band-aids on his fingers from paper cuts. He dug into his bag for A Standard Book Of Spells- Grade 1. He'd read this book once before, but he was fascinated. Especially the Charms spells, as he had taken great pleasure in learning the incantations and wand movements. He retrieved his wand from his pocket, then finally noticed the other boy in his compartment. The second boy was sitting with his legs pulled up on the seat, a notepad resting on his legs and a pencil scribbling across the paper. He was biting the corner of his lip, and his hair was in his face, though he seemed to pay it no mind. "Hello?" Nicholas asked. The boy jumped, his pencil falling to the floor, and he sent a glare as he knelt to pick it up.

"Sorry." Nicholas blushed lightly. "My name is Nicholas Jones. Who are you?"

"Jake," said boy said through his teeth. "Half-Blood," he added after a second.

"Half-Blood?"

Jake mentally face-palmed. He would pick a compartment with the Mud- Muggleborn, wouldn't he? "Never mind."

Nicholas let it go. Jake was obviously peeved.

"What are you writing?" Nicholas asked.

"It's none of your business," Jake muttered, and all conversation ceased.

Asa sat with his brother in one of the back compartments. It wasn't elegant, but no one was there at least. Asa and Xavier were twins, with black hair and eyes that nearly matched. They were of average height, though Asa was older by three minutes. They were Pure-Blood, and quite proud of it. Asa leaned back, listening to his headphones while Xavier brought out a book, paper, and pens for drawing. They leaned back and relaxed, though not completely. They never completely relaxed. Their guardians words consistantly rang in their ears, "Never back down! Never give in!"

And, of course, they never did.

The door banged open and a boy entered, plopping himself on a couch like he owned the place. Asa's cat, Astoria, hissed and jumped into her owners lap. The boy heeded no mind, and pushed his bags to the overhead compartments, after grabbing his wand and a spellbook. Asa, feeling rather annoyed, demanded, "Who the heck are you?"

"Blake Jamin," said the boy without turning around. "Pure-Blood. You?" He finally turned to face them. Blake was a bit of a shock to look at. He just seemed to radiate- well, dark magic. His hair was black, his eyes were dark brown, and he was pale. He was rather slim and tall, also, and had a smirk on his face that just seemed feral. He had the look about him that seemed to say, 'You mess with me and I'll kill you slowly and painfully.' Asa subconsciously moved slightly in front of his brother.

"Asa and Xavier Sentry, Pure-Bloods."

Blake nodded as if this was information he didn't really heed any mind to. Xavier didn't like the way he looked at them like they were far under him.

"What house are you two expecting?"

Asa and Xavier glanced at each other before Xavier said, "Slytherin or Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"Slytherin for sure," Blake smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I've been told I'm quite... clever."

Asa inclined his head. "Us too. Though our cleverness is classed with our intelligence."

Blake gave the same nod again, before sitting down. Blake didn't show it, but he was pretty giddy with excitement. The prospect of finally going to Hogwarts after eleven years would do that to you. He hardly wanted to meet Albus Dumbledore, but that was only a minor inconvenience. He had a plan he could go through with. He studied the twins, trying to see if they might be useful. Asa was listening to his headphones again while watching Xavier draw on a piece of paper. Blake twirled his wand in his fingers as he contemplated. He studied their overall movements and ran back through how they had reacted to him. Finally, he came to his decision.

"What are you drawing?" Blake questioned, pretending to have interest. Xavier looked up in surprise.

"Just- just someone I thought of."

Blake got the feeling he wasn't lying, it just wasn't the full truth.

Shane and Ashton sat quietly in a compartment together, silently sharing candy. They had just met when Shane had entered the compartment, though they liked each other fairly well. The subject came to houses.

"Hufflepuff," Ashton said proudly, a smile on his face. Shane could respect that.

"Gryffindor," Shane grinned widely.

"Interesting, though I suppose no one truly knows until they arrive, do they?" Ashton added.

They continued this way, making small talk. The speakers announced they would be reaching their destination in several minutes. Shane changed, while Ashton just put his robes over his clothes. Ashton had auburn colored hair that was neat and tidy, except a few strands at the center. His eyes were grey colored, and he was pale. Shane had fuzzed black hair that looked almost like an afro with dark eyes and dark skin. He wasn't particularly tall, nor was he particularly short. Ashton's last name was Rupp, Shane's was Greene. Both boys were Half-Bloods.

The train slowed to a stop, and Shane and Ashton excited their compartment. They hopped out of the train, and a voice rang above the rest of the din, "Firs' ye'rs! Firs' ye'rs!"

The two followed the noise. By accident, Ashton knocked into another boy. The boy scowled in annoyance from the ground, his glare enough to make Ashton move to Shane's other side. They arrived at the lake, where they found the source of the shouting- a giant of a man, with a tangled black beard and a large overcoat. He heard a voice whisper, "That's Hagrid. My parents told me he got expelled in his third year, and he gets drunk all the time." Ashton turned to see it was the boy he had knocked over, with three other boys. Two looked like twins, and the third sent shivers up Ashton's spine. He got in a boat with Shane, another boy who introduced himself as Nicholas, and a girl named Nina Parks. They didn't talk much as they went- Nicholas and Nina were literally rocking the boat as the fidgeted in excitement.

Hagrid walked to the doorstep of Hogwarts after they'd finished their trip, and knocked on the door.

A severe looking woman answered, thanked the giant (who left for the feast) and hustled the first years in. She made several reprimanding comments, like telling Jake to put his pen away and letting a girl named Katrina Rodriguez know her hair was frizzy. She instructed them to wait, then left.

"That's very climatic," Jake chuckled to Blake. Blake nodded in agreement. The two had met when getting pushed around in the halls, and immediately decided the other was useful. Asa and Xavier, the twins, were non talkative, though according to Blake they were very clever. Jake supposed, after having no friends his entire life, suddenly having three was a bit of an achievement.

"That's probably the angle she's going for," Asa's eyes narrowed. "Torture us and build excitement."

Blake gave a vampiric smile. "I think you're right."

Professor McGonagall reappeared, then led the kids into the hall. Nicholas wanted to bury his face into his hands to escape the stares. He felt Ashton do exactly that. Next, McGonagall placed a black hat on a stool when, to Nicholas' amazement, it began to /sing/.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone applauded politely, and the hat went silent.

"When I call your name, please step forward," McGonagall adjusted her spectacles and read from a piece of parchment. "Anderson, Paige!"

A Asian girl with long, silky black hair ran forward. The hat had barely touched her head when it screamed, "Ravenclaw!" Paige gave a happy shriek, yanked the hat off, and ran to said table.

"That's one ADHD kid," Shane muttered, and Ashton smiled.

Several names later, McGonagall called, "Greene, Shane!"

Shane stepped forward nervously, before placing the hat on his head. A quiet voice whispered, "Oh, well you have an interesting mind young man."

Thank you, Shane thought.

"Think nothing of it. Now let's see. You certainly have courage, but there's a bit of intellect as well. But, I see where you would fit better. I wish you luck, Mr. Greene, in GRYFFINDOR!"

Shane pulled the hat off, and with a large smile walked to the cheering table. He saw Ashton give him a thumbs up, and Shane smiled in encouragement.

Next was Julia Hanchett, the Rya Inshi, and finally "Jamin, Blake!" was called.

"Good luck," Jake whispered.

Blake grinned and whispered back, "I don't need it," before strutting to the stool and placing the hat on his head.

"Hmm... no indecision with you, Mr. Jamin. You'll do well in SLYTHERIN!" Blake walked with his head high to his new house.

Right after Blake was, "Jones, Nicholas!" Maybe it was Nicholas' imagination, but you could've heard a pin drop in the Great Hall as the Muggle-Born made his way to the hat and slipped it on his head.

"Hello, Mr. Jones. It seems I'm stuck between two houses. You have great intellect, pointing to Ravenclaw, but your loyalty says Hufflepuff. But your loyalty has been damaged several times. I suppose the right choice is, RAVENCLAW!"

Nicholas grinned and ran to the sea of purple.

Several names later, "Parks, Nina!" Ashton shoved her in encouragement. A moment later the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Ashton was the only one left.

Then, "Riddle, Jake!" Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape exchanged glances as said boy placed the hat on his head.

"Well, this is another easy one. Best of luck, Mr. Riddle, in SLYTHERIN!" Jake took a seat next to Blake.

The girl in the hallway, Rodriguez Katrina, became a Gryffindor before "Rupp, Ashton!" was called. Ashton ran up as fast as he could, then sat the hat on his head.

"My, my, Mr. Rupp. You are quite the loyal one, aren't you?"

It's something I pride myself in.

"Of course! For that reason, I must make it grow. You will have a good family in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next was "Sentry, Asa!" Xavier squeezed his brother's shoulder in reassurance. The hat covered Asa's eyes.

"Oh, a Slytherin/Gryffindor mixture! I love these."

Wait... Gryffindor?

Yes! You'd do absolutely anything to defend your brother, wouldn't you?"

I- well, I-

"See? That's not only loyalty, that's bravery. You aren't afraid to stand up for yourself. Good luck in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sentry, Xavier!"

Xavier wasn't feeling very good. His stomach was churning wildly and his throat was dry. He placed the worn hat on.

"Oh! This one's a Slytherin/Ravenclaw! And I think I know where you belong; RAVENCLAW!"

Last was "Waverly, Dylan!", who became another Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore stood.

"First years, welcome to Hogwarts! All years above- welcome back! Enjoy your feast!

The food popped onto the tables, and the chatter began.

Ashton sat next to the girl, Nina, who had rode in their boat. Nina was smiling.

"Happy?" Ashton asked, raising an eyebrow. Nina nodded, then reached for a turkey leg and ate like an animal. Ashton rolled his eyes, then looked at the Gryffindor table, next to the Hufflepuff's. He caught Shane's eye, though Shane seemed to be frowning. He was next to the boy they had seen on the train- Asa, if Ashton remembered correctly- and didn't look very happy about it.

Shane scowled as Asa turned to look behind him, as he had been doing every few seconds. He was watching Xavier, Shane had found out, though Shane had no idea why. If his brother was fine one second, why should it change the next?

So the next time Asa moved to look, Shane said, "Chill. He's fine."

Asa glared at Shane. How did he know? He didn't know Xavier- or Xavier's, uh, tendencies. Though the look on the larger boy's face said he wouldn't take no as an answer, so he regretfully obliged.

Xavier was next to a girl named Paige and a boy named Nicholas. Nick, Xavier decided, was definitely a Muggle-Born from the way his eye's flew everywhere, and when the ghost arrived he gave a breath of awe. Xavier snorted at the other boy's antics. Occasionally he saw Asa looking at him from the Gryffindor's table. Of course, Xavier could look out for himself. He couldn't see why Asa was so worried. Then again, the older twin had made it a mission to never let anything happen to Xavier, be it physical or mental.

For this reason, Xavier and Asa were closer then most twins, and the younger twin was not looking forward to separating for nine months.

Jake and Blake were getting acquainted with their fellow year mates. There was Linus Freeman, Miranda Penn, and Harley McNamara, at least, that seemed the two boy's types. About six others seemed to be avoiding them, and Jake paid them no heed. They would realize who was bigger then them soon enough.

Jake was beginning to like Blake. Blake had an interesting mind, and seemed very clever and smart. He also didn't pry about family life, and Jake in turn didn't ask Blake of his. It was an almost telepathic agreement between them.

Blake had decided quickly Jake was the kind of ally he needed. His senses were quick, he had a strategic mind, and thought in a completely unordinary way. In fact, Blake decided by the end of the feast, Jake was someone Blake might consider a friend. Or, at the very least, a partner in crime.

In fact, Blake thought as he watched Jake and Linus converse, he might be considered his best friend.

Nick was in awe. Everything was as described in the books; big, elegant, and homey. In other words, he loved it. The ceiling was expertly charmed to look like the night sky, a charm Nick wanted to learn badly. When Professor Dumbledore asked that they all leave, (after giving a warning to keep from the third floor charms corridor) Nick barely noticed his feet moving along with the other first years, as he watched the staircases move and change. How the prefect, Molly Vannderveen, knew where they were going, Nick didn't know. They arrived at the door, where they were asked, "I have a mouth, but do not eat. I always run and never walk. I have a bed, but do not sleep. What am I?"

Molly thought for a second, before saying, "A river."

"Correct." The door opened, and each 1st year was led to their dorms. Full and tired, Nick collapsed on the bed that was his and, without changing from his robes, fell asleep.

A/N: The first chapter here was written ten months ago, so I'm sorry if it sucks. It won't be like my others, where I had no plot ideas. My plot for this story is entirely thought out. But the chapters will be long, so I'll produce one every month or two. Sorry for the slow rate, it might be faster some times!

For anyone who decides to review-

Who's your favorite character so far? (Early, I know)

What house do you like the best? :)

Where do you think Harry is


	2. The First Day of Lessons

Ch. 2- The First Day of Lessons

When Jake and Blake were roused the next morning, both groaned and complained as they got ready for the school day about how they didn't want to get up this early. Linus, Harley, and two other Slytherin boys named Markus and Preston were in complete agreement, and the Slytherin's were the last in the lunchroom. They sat and their Head of House, Professor Snape, handed them their schedules. Jake, while eating his scalding eggs ravenously, asked what they had first.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts," Blake said, a strange smile crossing his face. "Oh, this'll be /fun/!"

Asa was one of the first at the Charms door, and as he expected Xavier was right there as well. They didn't say anything, but stood next to each other silently as their classmates slowly arrived. Then Xavier asked, "Gryffindor? That's unexpected. I mean, the guy who runs at the sight of an ant is in the house of the brave."

"Shut up," Asa elbowed his brother in the ribs. Professor Flitwick (a rather strange name in Asa's opinion) arrived, though he only reached to Asa's shoulders. Xavier blinked, and Asa sensed his brother's confusion. "Part dwarf?" he suggested, and Xavier just shrugged.

The Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's hustled into the classroom. Asa and Xavier sat next to each other, and also at the same table as them were Shane Greene and Nicholas Jones. Professor Flitwick gave roll call, standing on a stool to be seen. Then he ordered the take their wands out, and they did so.

"I will first begin teaching you a fairly simple spell. It is called the Unlocking Charm. Let me show you the movement-" the small professor did so, and everyone attempted to copy him. "The incantation is 'Alohomora'. The 'Alo' part sounds like halo without the h, then there's 'ho' which is rather self explanatory, and 'mora' is more with an 'a' added. Now, can I have some students pass these padlocks out?"

Nick's hand shot in the air so fast he actually skimmed Xavier's hair, but the Muggle-Born didn't notice. Professor Flitwick called on him and a Gryffindor girl named Marie. Nick was itching to try the spell out, since he'd seen it in a schoolbook. He sat in his seat, retrieved his wand, (which was unicorn hair, 12 1/2 inches, and willow) and tried the spell. The lock, sadly, didn't click open immediately, though on Nick's third try it did. He was the first one to get it, much to Xavier and Asa's disdain. Professor Flitwick awarded ten points to Ravenclaw, and class continued.

The Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's waited outside the Defense room. Ashton looked around, a bit nervous. The Half-Blood could hardly wait, of course, but he was also worried. He'd never been the best at learning things. Harley, one of the Slytherin boys, laughed.

"Oh, are you nervous?" he asked, making his voice babyish. A Slytherin boy, and a Slytherin girl guffawed with him, though Ashton noticed a large group of six Slytherin's glaring towards their fellow housemates. The remaining two Slytherin's seemed uncaring, and talked quietly to each other. Jerome, a year mate Ashton had grown rather fond of, stepped forward as if to shield the smaller boy and muttered, "Just ignore them."

Blake and Jake were talking about the lesson. Blake was rather nonchalant, and just seemed to find it amusing. To Jake, magic was just magic. Dark Magic and Light Magic could both kill, maim, or injure, so in reality he didn't see a difference between them. Blake had smiled when he heard that- not a scary smile, but a true understanding smile. The teacher arrived- a stuttering professor by the last name of Quirell- and ushered them in. Jake had a creepy feeling he was paying attention to him more so then the other students, but passed it off as his imagination.

But as class went on, it became more and more evident Jake's first idea was true. In fact, as he left the classroom at the end of the lesson had could practically feel the professors eyes burning into his back.

Next period was Potions with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Blake and Jake got a table together, and Asa was forced to sit with Shane.

The bell rang, and immediately after Professor Snape entered the classroom, his upper lip curled and his eyes looking down on them as if they were far below him. Shane instinctively disliked this guy, and Asa couldn't help but agree. There was a distinct difference between his look towards the Gryffindors and his look towards the Slytherins. His expression became softer upon looking on the sea of green and silver first years, and Blake grinned at that. Snape began roll call.

"Linus Freeman."

"Shane Greene."

"Blake Jamin."

"Harley McNamara."

"Miranda Penn."

"Jake Riddle."

"Katrina Rodriguez."

"Asa Sentry."

... and other names of course.

Snape gave a long speech. He explained the complexity of potion-making and his inability to believe the First Years could comprehend. He then said they would first be reading the properties of potion-making. He assigned pages and the class began, jotting notes along the way. A few minutes in, Snape asked a surprise question.

"Sentry!" he barked. "What do porcupine quills do to a potion?"

Asa jumped, thought, then replied, "They make the taste itself sharper and therefore give a greater reaction."

Snape nodded, though did not award points. "Riddle!"

Jake looked up and almost automatically said, "I prefer Jake, sir."

Everyone in the class stared. Snape then replied, "I am not authorized to call students by their first names, Mr Riddle. I'm sorry, but I simply cannot."

Jake nodded, and Snape asked, "Where would I find a bezoar?"

Immediately, Jake replied, "In the stomach of a goat."

Snape's lips twitched into a smile. "Correct. 10 points to Slytherin."

"But you didn't give Asa points, sir," Katrina burst out. Snape sneered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn," he said silkily. "Now go back to taking notes!"

While the Snakes and Lions were having Potions, the Badgers and Ravens were having Herbology. The second Ashton entered the greenhouse, he was set into a sneezing fit. Nick and Jerome informed Professor Sprout, who watched the sneezing boy and sighed. "Mr..."

"Rupp," Jerome supplied.

"Yes, Mr Rupp, do you have allergies to plants?"

Ashton's sneezing stopped long enough for him to nod, before it started up again. Sprout tapped her fingers on the table, then decided, "I'll talk with Madame Pomfrey. Maybe she'll get you a potion to take before class."

Ashton sneezed, nodded, and sat. He felt miserable throughout the lesson.

Nick found he definitely didn't have a talent with plants. After nearly killing his second pot, Professor Sprout just told him to water the plants. Nick hadn't been this embarrassed in a while. He kept his head down, cheeks blushing furiously. He walked by Ashton and Xavier, and saw Ashton watching him. Nick's pride was damaged badly, and he could barely manage a smile.

Xavier wasn't exactly having the time of his life either. In truth, he hated plants and the outdoors. And it seemed the feeling was mutual as Sprout gave them all plants to prune. The plant waved in a nonexistent breeze, and as Xavier clipped it it swung a stem more violently, whipping several thorns into his hand. Xavier winced, but did not cry out. He simply approached Sprout and had her remove the thorns, before heading back to work, more cautious now.

In all, not many were very excited for Herbology that day.

Lunch arrived, and the tired (and mostly injured) students walked sluggishly into the Hall. Ashton and Jerome invited Shane to sit at the Hufflepuff table, and the Gryffindor gladly accepted.

The Hufflepuff's made several jokes about Shane, but mostly to make him more comfortable. Pretty soon Ashton felt refreshed, ready for the afternoon.

Of course, this was all temporary.

Xavier, knowing his brother as well as he knew himself, invited him to the Ravenclaw table for lunch. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Dumbledore beaming as his brother and another Gryffindor named Shane left for tables besides their own. Of course, the Sentry clan wasn't a big fan of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but they didn't hate him. They just felt someone else besides him should be instated, though as to why the twins had never been told. But doing something the Headmaster approved of sent shivers rocking through his body. And something else, a dark shadow it seemed, something that would happen- perhaps in several more years- that wasn't good. Maybe even death, though Xavier could tell it wouldn't be natural. He got into an almost trance like state for a moment.

"You okay?" Asa asked worriedly.

Xavier shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, fine. Let's eat."

Nicholas was squashed between Rya Inshi and Paige Anderson, feeling very uncomfortable as they kept staring at him. When he caught them, they'd look away, giggling. Nick knew a lot of things, but why they were behaving this way confused him. His lunch wasn't very relaxing, but rather confusing.

Jake nibbled at his food. They had Charms next, and no one in his family was good at Charms, therefore he wasn't looking forward to it. If there was anything Jake really hated, it was loss of respect. Blake, as always, had a faintly amused look on his face as he ate, as if he found it humorous that everyone was stressing and yet excited about classes. Jake found Blake interesting, and figured when more time had passed he would tell Blake his secret. But at the moment, the other Slytherin hadn't gained quite enough of his trust. In truth, though, Jake could easily picture them as close friends.

Jake's thoughts of Blake were correct. Blake was quite amused as he watched everyone sweat in excitement and terror about classes. He himself didn't care. He was in the house of the sly and cunning, after all. He could easily escape punishment from anyone but it seemed McGonagall and Snape. He had deemed he should be quite wary among those two. If anyone was going to catch him, it would be them.

Ashton, Shane, and Jerome had quickly been recognized as a close knit group of friends. The lone Gryffindor had easily been accepted after some good natured teasing about the lion among the badgers. Often as people got up they tried to brush down his frizzy hair jokingly. Shane was having fun, and he was constantly smiling.

Ashton loved the badgers den. Everyone in it seemed as close as family. Never before had Ashton felt so welcome, so quickly. He already had two close friends, and many others who he liked. He knew he'd found a home.

While the students left for a free period, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Snape left for a back room.

"None of us had a chance to talk last night," Dumbledore sighed. "About the new Slytherin, Jake Riddle."

"You don't think he could actually be You-Know-Who's son, do you?" McGonagal gasped.

"I don't know for sure," the old man sighed. "Voldemort has never felt love. It doesn't make sense!"

"Perhaps," Snape began, "the Dark Lord chose to adopt a boy?"

There was silence for a moment as the older two considered this.

"But what motive might he have for this?" McGonagal frowned.

"How did he act in class today?" Dumbledore asked Professor Snape, not hearing the deputy headmistress' question.

"That's just it. When I was asking questions, the boy corrected me on his last name, saying he preferred to be called Jake."

"Albus, what do you think?" McGonagal looked at her employer and long time friend, hoping he'd give an answer that would explain all, because Dumbledore seemed to know everything.

Instead, the old man replied, "I think we should keep a close eye on Jake Riddle, and report if we notice anything. So, for now, we must get back to classes. Minerva, I believe he has you're class first tomorrow morning?" The transfiguration teacher thought for a moment, then nodded. "Watch him. Transfiguration was a favorite of Voldemort's. For all we know, this might be a case of 'like father like son'."

"Albus," McGonagal hurried before the other two professors could leave, "what of Harry Potter? He wasn't at the sorting... I'm becoming worried he was killed."

Snape's eyes filled with pain for a moment, then he regained his composure.

Dumbledore frowned. "He's alive, Minerva, and in perfect health and safe hands. His guardian must have decided to homeschool Harry. And I truly believe it's a good idea, so he won't suddenly be plunged into a large school. He's only had the company of one person with occasional visitors for ten years, you know."

"You'd better be right," McGonagal's eyes flashed. "Because if you're not, I will make sure the entire wizarding world knows."

With that, McGonagal left to prepare for afternoon classes. Snape and Dumbledore exchanged one last glance before leaving as well.

"Deck the halls with bowls of holly..."

Xavier sent the muggleborn a amused look. "It's a bit early for Christmas songs, don't you think?"

Nick shrugged. "But doesn't this place give you the feeling of festivity?"

Xavier had to admit it did. The two first year Ravenclaws had taken the free period to explore the place they would call home for the next nine months. They were both mentally repeating their footsteps in their heads, but it was difficult. Hogwarts was vast and absolutely magnificent. The ceiling of just the hallways was about twenty feet above their heads, and the glass windows broke up the light, casting rainbows over the floor. It was so old, yet it could have been built just the day before, with how clean and held together it seemed.

Xavier suddenly had an idea, and he quickly checked his watch. They still had forty-five minutes left until the end of the free period.

"Mu- er, Jones," he said to get the other boy's attention. He'd decided to try and gain his fellow Ravenclaw's trust, because Nicholas was definitely smart, for a mudblood. So Xavier had taken him under his wing. "How about we search around for the Gryffindor dormitory?"

Nick's eyes lit up. "Oh, that'll be fun! You're brother's in Gryffindor, right?"

Xavier nodded. What he didn't say was that no one in his entire family had entered the house of the brave in centuries, and the Sentry clan would not be pleased. They were a old family of Pure-Blooded Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Asa was at risk of being disinherited, and Xavier wanted to talk to him.

"Okay, let's start searching!" Nick grinned, but before either took even one more step strong hands gripped their collars. The Ravenclaws jumped about a foot and got spun around. Xavier recognized Harley McNamara and Linus Freeman, grinning mischievously and studying the two with mild interest.

"Look, Harley, it's the Mudblood!" Linus jerked his thumb at Nicholas, and Nicholas frowned. He had a feeling he'd just been insulted.

Harley shook his head in mock sadness. "I would have thought you had better taste than that, Sentry."

"Or is it Sentry?" Linus smirked. "I can't tell a traitor from an outcast."

Xavier narrowed his eyes. "I'm a outcast? Where's your dad again, Freeman? Still cozy in Azkaban, I presume?"

Linus' face turned red with absolute anger. His wand was out of his pocket. "How about we stop pretending we're both defenseless and cut to it? I've yet to meet any self respecting Pure-Blood without knowledge to duels prior to schooling."

"Hungry for a duel, Freeman?" Xavier chuckled darkly, pulling his own wand- redwood, thirteen 1/2 inches, dragon heartstring. "Might as well see if you can actually hold your wand straight."

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

The spells were weak and without real power, but the incantations and wand movements were pretty much correct. Red magic met a purple shield, and Nick gasped. He was going to watch a wizard a duel! A real duel!

"Is that the best you've got, Freeman?" Xavier taunted, a exhilarated smile on his face. "Opugno!"

Undefined shapes appeared from the tip of Xavier's wand and swooped on Linus, who managed to yelp, "Protego!" just in time.

Before he could catch his footing though, Xavier yelled another spell- this time, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Linus dropped to the ground, limbs locked together, mouth slammed shut. Instead of a full body bind, his movements became sluggish. It wasn't perfect, but it worked. Only his eyes moved quickly, angry and frustrated.

Xavier met Harley's shocked gaze. "You're a smart guy, McNamara. I'm sure you can figure out how to fix him."

The Ravenclaw's left Harley spluttering, looking down at his fallen friend.

"Wow!" Nick gasped. "Where'd you learn all that? And what's a mudblood?"

"My parents taught me, and it's a horrible curse word for wizard people born from Muggles."

"Ah. So I probably shouldn't repeat that?"

"Nope."

"I've still got a lot to learn about this world."

"Damn right you do."

It was the end of classes that day and Asa slumped, hanging upside down on the common room couch, with his feet and legs resting where his back should've been and his hair skimming the floor. He looked sullenly at his bag on the floor, containing materials for a foot of a 'welcome to Potions Class' essay, along with a questionnaire on the basic knowledge of plants. Both were due Friday, but Asa didn't want his homework to accumulate. Now if only he could find the will to sit up...

Shane sat in a nearby chair, close to the window. He was exchanging messages with Ashton and Jerome via owl, before dinner. He read the next message.

"Jerome just punched me because you weren't here. He said he wasn't a workaholic, despite the fact his picture's next to it in the dictionary."

The next words were messy and hurried.

"I am not a workaholic! I swear to you, I'm not! I'm just more organized than you two! Sending!"

Shane shook his head in amusement. He wished he could see them all the time, but it was just in Herbology and during meals. He looked up as his older brother, Bryan, entered the common room.

"Bryan!" he called, and the third year walked over.

"How are classes, Shane? As difficult as I promised?"

"Not at all," Shane smiled. "Hey, is there anywhere me and a few friend's might be able to go where no one would find us?"

Bryan suddenly got serious and licked his lips, searching the common room. Asa had fallen asleep on the couch, his fingers feebly reaching inside his bag. Bryan sighed. "Yes, most third years know about it after someone stumbled on it last year. It's a place we call the 'Room of Requirement'..."

Ten minutes later, Ashton and Jerome received an owl with directions to a room. Twenty minutes later, they met up with Shane.

"We have thirty minutes until dinner," Shane reminded them. "Enough time for us to check the place out. You walk by three times-" he paused while they did so, "-and-"

But there was no need for further explanation as a elegant door appeared. Exchanging excited looks, the three entered, not noticing a fourth shadow behind them.

The room was extravagant in their eyes- large, warm food on the table, beds, chairs, and plenty of room to move around. Two walls were decorated black and yellow, with the Hufflepuff crest in the center. The other two walls were gold and red, with the Gryffindor insignia in the center. The carpet of the room stretched half of it, mixing red and yellow so it looked like a sunset, and the tile flooring on the other half looked freshly waxed. Ashton met Jerome's eyes with a smile, before rushing over to a yellow and black bed and throwing himself onto it. Jerome grinned and did the same with a similar bed close by, and Shane sat between them, having tugged the food table their way.

This was when their follower decided to make himself known.

Asa walked over to the inter-house friendship purposefully, a plan in his head already formed. Ashton, Jerome, and Shane looked up in shock.

"You're Sentry, the Gryffindor, right?" Jerome questioned. Ashton kept his eyes adverted, he'd always been pretty shy. Shane held his housemate's gaze.

Asa nodded. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation in the common room," he smirked at Shane, whose eyes lit up with surprise, "and I want to use this room as well. I won't bother you, as long as you don't bother me. Expect to see me around often after classes."

Shane was disappointed. He'd wanted to keep the room a secret with his friends. But it wasn't as if he could order Asa away- he didn't own the room. So he shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Asa smiled, satisfied. "And you might want to know the dinning hall is ten minutes from here. Dinner starts in fifteen." Asa climbed out the door, leaving the other first years scrambling to pack up to go.

A/N: Very much a filler. Sorry. I'm really getting into this story. I really like Asa, and Jake, and Nick, and Xavier, and- well, you get the idea. This chapter was meant to show what's up with Harry, a bit of character development with Xavier and Nick, and the discovery of the room. Third chapter shall be started soon.

Questions for reviewers!

Favorite part of this chapter and why?

Least favorite part and why?

Confusions/Speculations?

-RW


End file.
